


Dem Shorts

by HeIsSoBlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, booty shorts, klance, need i say more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeIsSoBlue/pseuds/HeIsSoBlue
Summary: Lance ends up in booty shorts.Lance ends up taking sexy pictures in the mirror in said shorts.Keith Enters.Shit.-Based on that one Tumblr post where guy friend helps girl friend cause she needs pants for a lab text so he switches pants with her. He's left in the bathroom in her bottoms. Booty shorts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this has been done yet but...  
> I'm sorry.  
> Or am I?

**What are you wearing?**

Usually Lance would love to see that kind of message pop up on his phone on any day. It was the epitome of the beginning of sexting, and Lance was all for sexting. You know, whenever it happened. Which was not often...it's better if he just didn't think about it.

Something was really off about this text though since it was from Allura. Don't get Lance wrong, he would've loved to get this text from the gorgeous woman at one point in his life but, she was definitely not single.

And if she was trying to start something with him and cheating on Shiro, he'd probably slap her himself.

**Uh. What?**

**What are you wearing Lance? Just answer the stupid question.**

**Super weird question. Wearing some sweats and a blue T-shirt. Sandals? Plus my usual suave charm.  
**

He probably should've done laundry, but it was his comfy day, he could pull off sweat pants anyway.

**Lance. I need your pants.**

Not _in_ your pants. The actual pants. He would've assumed it was a typo if it had come from anyone but Allura.

She was asking for his pants? That's just as weird as asking what he was wearing.

It took him a whole five minutes to actually compute what she was asking.

 **Ok. Why exactly?** He typed back.

**It's a long story, but basically I had to shift my schedule around and the only way I can fit my lab final in is today in fifteen minutes. Please?**

Well he couldn't say no to that.

**Library bathroom?**

**Be there in three.**

So that's how Lance found himself standing outside a unisex bathroom waiting for Allura to show up. He knew that the University science labs could be pretty strict with what you were allowed to wear, so even shorts were a no no. But he wasn't expecting Allura to come running up to him in a pair of super short booty shorts.

Like damn they looked good but those were damn short!

"Come on! I'm gonna be late!" Allura hollered.

He followed her automatically into the bathroom, they each picked a stall.

This was crazy, he took his pants off, throwing them over the side to her laughing as he did so.

Then he was slapped in the face by booty shorts.

"Thanks Lance, you're a life saver! You can wear those if you want! I'll be back in fifty minutes! Thanks again!"

Then she was gone and Lance was left holding a little pair of blue booty shorts. He blinked.

Should he put them on? Should he just wait in the stall? Was it wrong if he put them on? She said he could wear them.

He put them on and couldn't help the huge smirk from busting out on his face.

Hot damn, Lance had got to get himself one of these!

He was no stranger to boasting about himself but damn did his butt look way nicer than usual? Is this why chicks wore them? He could totally pull a pair of these off.

The library bathroom had about five stalls, not a huge bathroom actually. It wasn't usually busy.

He needed to check himself out in the mirror. It was decided. Listening to determine if anyone was nearby he snuck out and stood in front of the mirror. The door was behind him when he faced the mirror, it was dangerous, if the door opened someone would see him right away. That's what made it so fun.

Lance held in a giggle, they actually looked so good. This was hilarious, he had to send pictures to Hunk and Pidge. This was gold.

He got his phone out, swiping the camera on and went to work. Lance had to get the angle right, had to get the pose perfect. The picture had to be super sexy to the point of being ridiculous. He loved sending that kind of shit to unsuspecting friends, he'd label it with 'just chillin in Allura's pants' repercussions be damned.

He faced mostly away from the mirror, one foot got propped up on the pipes under the sink, just enough for him to angle his hips better, butt pushed out, back curved as much as allowed. He threw his head back, one hand running through his hair.

Hell Lance even threw in a sexy bitten lip, aiming his camera just right. Hell yeah. This was going to be amazing.

The door swung open.

Lance's wide eyes met another surprised pair.

It had to be Keith.

Why did it have to be Keith.

Lance couldn't move, still stuck in his weird overly sexual pose. Lance prayed if there was a God he would strike him down and spare him the embarrassment.

Keith's jaw had kind of dropped but he was trying to control his reaction, bless his heart. Lance slowly came out of the pose, smoothing down his shirt for something to do as he stared hard at the floor. Lance was pretty much at a loss of what to do at this point.

Keith made his way to the sink, apparently having had come in the wash his hands for some reason. Not a word was spoken.

Lance contemplated just shuffling back to his stall to die but instead stood his ground, still staring at the floor.

It was almost hilarious, it would probably be hilarious if he could get over the fact that it was Keith. _Keith._ The guy Lance was majorly crushing on. Anyone else and he probably could've played it off like _whatever, you caught me in some booty shorts, you're embarrassed cause you think its hot_.

Keith finished washing his hands, drying them with paper towel. Still no eye contact, it could not have been any more awkward.

The floor was pretty dirty, Lance noticed.

There was some shuffling, Lance peeked up, Keith was reaching into a side pocket of his small backpack and taking something out. He pulled down another piece of paper towel out too.

Then he turned and faced the wall, blocking the view of whatever he was doing.

Why the hell hadn't he left yet? Why was Keith dragging this out longer than it had to.

When Keith turned back Lance made sure not to make eye contact but tried to stand tall, save maybe a fraction of his dignity.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, until there was a small clearing of a throat. Lance jolted and looked back up seeing Keith holding the piece of paper towel towards him.

What the heck was going on? Why would Lance need a piece of paper...oh.

There was numbers written on it.

Ten numbers.

A phone number.

Holy shit.

His hand acted on it's own, taking the paper with a shaking hand and staring at Keith.

Now Keith didn't make eye contact, a small smile threatening the corner of his lips and he was blushing. Hard.

Okay.

Then Keith turned and left.

What.

The.

Hell.

Was.

That.

"Holy shit."

His voice sounded foreign to his ears.

He stared down at the numbers in disbelief. Had Lance just won Keith over with...booty shorts?

He knew it.

He knew he looked sexy as hell in these shorts. Damn right.

\--------------

 

Allura was walking back to the library, still across campus from the library when she saw Lance. Running down the street in her booty shorts, not a care in the world.

Actually now that she looked they did look quite good on him.

She couldn't resist a laugh bubbling out though.

"Uh, Lance?"

"I'll give them back tomorrow! Thanks!" Lance yelled, a huge smile plastered on his face.

Allura shook her head and continued on.

Lance needed those shorts.

He needed to get home and take some pictures.

Some really _nice_ pictures to send to the new number in his phone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ya I'm sorry.  
> Keith, buddy. You've got no idea what you're in for.  
> Aka that one Klance fic where Keith doesn't say a word. lmao.  
> Comments are my life force.  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
